


盆栽

by 路过的西都市民 (boloud)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E8%B7%AF%E8%BF%87%E7%9A%84%E8%A5%BF%E9%83%BD%E5%B8%82%E6%B0%91
Summary: 一个关于盆栽的故事
Relationships: 内幻
Kudos: 1





	盆栽

**Author's Note:**

> 办公室的芦荟蹿得好高，但是底部都枯死了，最后因为支撑不了倒下了  
> 由此引发的脑洞  
> *（可以不当也可以当的）北56私心有

忽然地、内海成彰怀念起了那盆盆栽。

那盆芦荟突兀地出现在首相辅佐官的办公桌上时，是一个雨天。  
从恼人的暴雨中挣脱，思考着昨日与葛城巧共同讨论的实验改进措施，内海成彰未料到冰室幻德已坐在办公室中。  
他迟疑地收回脚步，抬手看看表上显示的时间，又看了一眼脱下制服，仅仅穿着黑色紧身短袖，披着黑色备用西装的浮士德领导人，关上门快步走向对方，心里已列出了几个可能的事件:“发生什么了？是实验那边出问题了？还是说浮……”  
“内海。”因过早抵达办公室而使下属陷入混乱的万年迟到者毫无自觉，从文件中抬起头，连揉搓手指的动作也停了下来，继续说道，“你会种花吗？”  
“是准备进行将植物放入气体内的实验吗。但根据墙边现有的植被生长情况来看，星云气体对植物的影响为零。”  
“啊、不。”冰室幻德再次将视线移回文件上，随意地用手指了指桌上与整个办公室氛围完全不合的绿色植物，“是说这个。”  
推推眼镜，习惯上司时常冒出奇怪想法的秘书盯着盆栽半晌，最后问道:“芦荟……？据说可以食用，是要用它来做什么吗？”  
“老爹送我的。”  
“冰室首相？”  
“所以说你会养吗。”  
“……会？”并未想明白这与自己有何关系的内海迟疑着回答。  
听到答复的首相辅佐官兼研究所所长再次摸起了胡子：“嗯。等雨停了带去研究所吧。”  
“……是。”

被喷嚏声第三次打断后，内海最终无可忍，停止了汇报。他放下平板，抿嘴暼向挂在衣架上、因水渍而显示出斑驳痕迹的东都制服，接着盯住面前毫不在意的人，如幼兽呲牙般用力说道：“所以说、衣服是怎么回事？您应该没有忘记带伞，而且是理论上来说足够大，并不会淋到雨的长柄伞。那么，为什么左侧会湿透……”似乎意识到自己的逾越，他轻轻啊了一声，低下头目光漂移不定，却仍旧保持着不满的表情。  
“内海。”在他将道歉说出口前，首相之子叫住了他，“如果敬仰的人送你礼物，你会首先注意它还是关心自己的衣服？”  
优秀的难波儿童猛地瞪大眼睛抬头望向对方，又快速地低下头恢复到面无表情的状态，声音中未透露一丝惊讶:“是。我明白了。”  
“不用这么紧张。学会关心别人是好事。”  
内海难得没有回复。

连仙人掌都能养死的植物杀手自然不可能是栽种的主力军，被视为万能的秘书兼科学家不得不接过这一职责，查找资料、阅读论文，甚至询问离开后便从未联系过的前难波同僚。  
“自从我被开除之后就和你们完全没有关系了吧。有什么事吗。”受到某个大律师关照而逃过一劫的现任管家语气不善，“那个男人又想干什么？上次已……”  
“是我的问题。”在对方拒绝之前，内海说道。  
“……说说看吧。”  
忍下对叛徒透露细节的不适，被要求照顾植物的秘书说明了情况。  
“所以说、你是想知道芦荟的培育方式吗。”  
“你从以前开始就很擅长吧？”  
“内海。”万能管家语气依旧，“回答我一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你为什么不问难波那边？明明有专门的园林管理员。”  
“……”  
无法回答。太多的理由或是借口，最终导致了沉默。  
在他因不耐烦而决定放弃前，话桶对面换为了另一人:“你也总算脱离了难波吗。恭喜啊。”  
“说什么傻话。我怎么可能背叛。”  
“真的是这样吗？”尾音挑起，移开电话将对方晾在一边，饲主带着笑意问向自己的恶犬，“吾郎酱想怎么做呢？”  
“一切由先生定夺。”因距离更远而显得更轻的声音回答，即使隔着听筒内海依旧能够想象出对方的动作。  
“是吗。”终于再次将话筒贴上，无良律师向求助者索要道，“那么你能提供什么呢。总不能让这边白白干活吧。”  
“某位记者小姐的情报。你一定会感兴趣的。”  
“成交。”

吊兰的出现则是另一个突发奇想。  
在习惯于照看芦荟后的某一天，脑回路与私服品味同样令人难以理解的研究所所长比平时更晚到达办公室，手中拎着一盆植物。  
“又是冰室首相吗。”从平板中抬起头，内海成彰推推眼镜起身问道。  
将盆栽置于沙发旁，幻德边脱下风衣边回答:“不。这个是给你的。”  
“……您开什么玩笑？”  
“你看起来挺喜欢芦荟的。”首相之子坐下弹了弹衣服上不存在的灰尘，“可惜是老爹送给我的，不能给你。”抬眼看着自己的秘书，他摆出一个自以为帅气的动作，“所以我替你买了一盆新的。”  
“……那为什么是吊兰？”  
“店员说这个更好养，而且还会开花。不喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
微微张嘴最终再次用力抿起，内海深叹一口气，无视了毫无意义的提问。

虽然有着一堆无法说出口的牢骚，内海最终还是将吊兰带回了公寓。  
或许的确如店员所言更易养活，即使故意延长浇水间隔，也未曾松土或是添加肥料，吊兰依旧抽枝发芽，渐渐从窗台上垂下，蔓延至地面。到了第二年初夏，甚至开出了白色的花朵。  
“还有什么事吗。”发现日常汇报结束后对方并未离开，冰室幻德问道。  
内海保持着平稳的语气回答:“是。之前您给我的那盆吊兰开花了。”  
“吊兰……？”首相辅佐官抬头看了他一眼，接着继续翻阅起文件，“哦、那不是很不错吗。好好养着吧——还有别的什么吗？”  
内海成彰之后再也没有说过无意义的话题。

事物的建立并非一天而成，毁灭也同样缓慢但又无法阻止。最初不过是底部叶片的干枯，接着变为了主茎的蜕皮与叶片的腐烂。在种植者意识到并寻求解决方法前，蹿得过高的枝干便已弯曲，底部的枯黄同样无法挽回。  
「将植株从中下部截断，上部分重新扦插。」急急忙忙搜索解决方法的内海按照回答重新配土、换盆、将芦荟种入，等待其重新抽芽。  
然而人类终究无法完全随心所欲地生活，更不必说作为道具而生的难波儿童。在重新插杆后的周末，内海便被告知自己要代替真正的night rogue，装作因围攻而陷入绝境，接着解除装备进行宣言，让民众看到浮士德领导人的真面目，最后自杀。  
“一切为了难波重工”——既然被幸运地选中、养育成人，那么献出一切也是理所当然——内海成彰是这样被教育的。但人类终究不是人偶，无论是谁都会想要活下去，过上普通的生活，体会不同的喜怒哀乐，内海自然也有着这样的愿望。为此，他向桐生战兔透露潘多拉魔盒的储藏地，在听到盒子被抢走后悄悄松了口气，甚至在为上司包扎时放松了表情。但难波重三郎的出现打破了他的幻想：计划照常执行。  
若说build的出现尚在计算之中，内海的迟疑及战兔的阻拦则是人类的本能。至于冰室幻德的那一枪，却是谁也没预料到的。  
从桥上落入水中的时间里，内海忽然想起自己还没有告诉别人这两周不必为植物浇水。  
那盆芦荟再也没有出现在所长办公室中。  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 芦荟的花语是洁身自爱、不受干扰  
> 吊兰的花语是“无奈而又给人希望”  
> 因为觉得很有趣所以姑且附上【。


End file.
